The Lost Queen
by JaneBane42
Summary: Melissa Kirke, granddaughter to Digory Kirke, has a large secret about herself that no one knows. Not even her. But when her new-found friends, the Pevensie's, go on a wide venture to a mythical land called Narnia, her secret starts to unravel and Melissa finds a new twist of adventure, romance, and death. Read and Review! Xx
1. Melissa Kirke

**Hey, JaneBane42 here. This is a new story for Chronicles of Narnia and I really hope you like it. Read and Review for more. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**THE LOST QUEEN**

**CHAPTER ONE**

_War raged on. People were dying here and there, blood trailing behind __**her**__. She didn't walk; she stalked, like an animal stalking its prey. The evil grey eyes scanning the area for any new target to take down, her stark white blonde hair flowed behind as the wind of the dead carried it back. There was one place and one place only where she was headed; Cair Paravel._

_She was a moving weapon; in one hand she carried a long, silver sword, dried blood on the end of it. In another was her magic wand that could freeze anything in sight. _

_Something moved in the pink light of the dawn off to her right. A wicked smile crossed her face as she followed the object._

_A man was running through the battlefield, a small bundle in his arms. The forest was just up ahead. He was desperately trying to run away from the battle and get into the forest unseen. The branches of low hanging trees smacked his face as he protected the bundle from getting hurt._

_The man arrived at a large dying willow tree and brushed apart some branches and gently set the bundle inside._

"_You'll be safer in the real world, Charlotte." The man said as he took off something from around his neck and put it around the young girl named Charlotte._

_It was a small silver locket with a red lion engraved on it. The man gave a quick kiss to baby Charlotte and then let go of the branches shielding the girl from the outside world._

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't the charming and dashing, King Richards of Narnia, running away from war. " A sinister voice said behind him. Richard turned swiftly around to see the evil looking woman who was responsible for the blood bath that was happening now._

"_Jadis, what do you want with her," Richard asked as one of his hands rested on the sword at his hip. Jadis saw this movement and shot out her wand to him, skimming his hand as she did so and his hand started to transform into stone. "Why are you doing this Jadis?"_

"_Because, Narnia was rightfully mine for the taking, but you just had to come along and snatched it away from me!" Jadis shouted, getting up in his stone growing face._

_Richard struggled to form a word as the stone started to travel up to his mouth. "Aslan…made…me…king," Richard managed to say as the stone slowed down his beating heart and the stone covered his whole face now, stuck in the same fighting stance as before._

"_Aslan took everything away from me," Jadis said as he stalked up to Richard's lifeless form. "And I'm taking it back. Even if I have to kill every last heir to the throne." She held up a bony, white finger and pushed the stone statue of King Richard and watched with a large smirk as he fell to the forest floor, splintering into hundreds of stone chunks._

_Jadis lifted her head as she heard the small, shrill cry of a baby. "Come out little darling," She cooed as she walked over to the dying oak and grabbed the branches, forcing them apart as she peered inside the hollow tree, finding nothing but the light pink cloth Charlotte was wrapped in._

_She grabbed it furious and ripped the neat sewing apart, right down the middle. "I will find you child." Those were her last words before stalking back off into the battle, killing more lives than possible._

**()()()()()()**

Melissa sat up with a gasp, sweat pouring down her face as had the same nightmare that haunts her from night to night. Who was the evil woman they called Jadis and who was the man, King Richard? But, most importantly, who was the small child called Charlotte?

She stepped out of bed, a small shiver running up her body as her bare feet hit the hard, cold, mahogany floor. She walked over to the large vanity that rested on the south wall of her large room. Opening up the top dresser drawer, Melissa shifted around a few clothes and pulled out a large silver locket with a small red lion on the front. There was a small opening at the side of the locket and she stuck her thumb through the locket and opened it up.

There was a small picture inside the locket, she was unable to see it in the darkness that surrounded her, so she turned on a small lamp and found that the picture showed up clearly now. It was a grey photo of a family of three.

A man with a dark mustache was sitting in the back with a small smile above his thin lips. His eyes held hidden laughter within the dark picture. His hair was clipped short, almost a buzz cut, but he still looked handsome either way with lightly tanned skin.

The woman next to him was smiling brightly showing her pearly white teeth while small dimples played on her risen cheeks. Her hair was twisted into an elegant bun that sat atop her head. She had full dark lips which Melissa could only assume she was wearing lipstick. Her skin was lightly paler than the mans.

Sitting in between the two adults was a small child who looked to be about eight. She was smiling widely at the camera or whatever had taken the picture. Her thick lips pulled back to show her mother's pearly teeth. Her eyes shined with hidden excitement and laughter, like any normal child's would, but this shine was more mysterious, like she was hiding something only she would know.

Her was a just a bunch of curls, pulled to one side of her head with a few stray strands flying to the other side of her head

A happy family. The one that Melissa didn't know.

She looked at the large mirror that hung over the vanity and watched her reflection as she pulled her dark red hair over her shoulder and clasped the end of the locket behind her neck, feeling the smooth but cold surface of the locket on her chest.

The girl who was staring back at her in the mirror was Melissa, or her full name Melissa Elizabeth Kirke. That's was her name, or at least what she had grown up living with. She never knew what her real name was, even who her real parents were.

The only thing she knew was that her last name was Kirke and she lived with her grandfather, Digory Kirke, in the large country side mansion that ruled over Finchley, England. The war against Germany still raged on and Melissa was glad that they were far away from where the bombs were dropping at.

A small _clank_ distracted her train of thoughts and she saw that a small picture frame had slipped off the vanity and fell to the floor. The picture frame was ruined with small fragments of glass around the dresser, but the picture was fine. Melissa took the photo out and looked at the picture.

There was a small girl, around seven, who was standing dead center in the middle of a black back drop. Her long, dark red hair was into pigtails, each flung over her shoulders, cascading down the front of her dark green cardigan. The girl gave a large, toothy grin as she smiled at the camera.

It was Melissa when she was seven and started third grade. If you looked at the picture and then to the present Melissa, you wouldn't even know it was her. The now Melissa was more developed, her dark red hair was still as long as before, but it had more a shine to it. Her curves were the thing that set her apart from the young girl in the picture, but hey, she was seven.

"Is it me, or am I under the impression that you should be in bed?" A commanding voice asked from the doorway of the room. Melissa turned to see her grandfather there; his arms crossed as he leant on the door frame, a frail old smile crossed his lips. "Having the nightmare again, are we?"

She nodded her head sadly as she walked over and sat down on her bed, her grandfather following suit.

Digory Kirke was a frail old man. With hair as white as freshly fallen snow and his incoming beard looked like wisps of clouds floating through the air. A pair of round spectacles was perched at the end of his nose and he carried a small, red leather book in his right hand.

"It's just a dream Melissa. It's not real," he said patting her hand small hand. "If you still can't go to bed, I brought something you might want to read." He placed the small red book on the quilt that cornered her bed. "Good-night." He stood up, placing a kiss on her forehead and leaving the room.

As he walked through the doorway to step out, he came back. "Oh, and don't stay up to late. We have some children coming here until the war is over." And with that, he was gone.

Melissa sighed, propping up her feet on her comforter; she opened the book entitled: _Narnia, Adventures in this Magical Land._ Melissa chuckled to herself silently, only her grandfather would give her this type of book.

As she read, she became more engrossed in the book, not realizing that she was reading aloud to herself.

"'There is a prophecy other than yours Digory,' said the majestic lion known as Aslan." The character named after her grandfather was sitting in a large castle known as Cair Paravel. "'It is said that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve shall appear and fight the evil witch, and put an end to the dreaded 100 year winter.'"

"But Aslan, when will the children come?' Digory asked, suddenly exhilarated by the upcoming winter and war."

"'You may not be here when the time comes, but when it does Narnia shall rejoice and peace will be restored through the land.' Aslan said thoughtfully, looking out the large window and down into the thick forest below the castle as ice and snow began to creep out into the open. The curse was growing nearer."

Melissa couldn't stop reading, her heart pounded even harder in her chest as she read what happened after Digory left to prepare for his own world again.

"'Aslan sighed softly, knowing he had lied to Digory about the full prophecy,'" Melissa read quietly, barely feeling the words leave her lips. "'The truth was that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve shall appear and fight the evil witch, and put an end to the dreaded 100 year winter. But so shall another daughter of Eve who will mistakenly stumble into Narnia.'"

_Another daughter of Eve, _Melissa thought to herself. _Why would Aslan lie about that? _She continued to read.

"'It is said that this daughter of Eve is the lost queen Charlotte, who will go missing when the battle for Cair Paravel begins. It is not told what the daughter of Eve looks like, but when everything is right, she will reclaim her throne in between the new Kings and Queens of Cair Paravel.'"

_Wow, _Melissa thought as she set the book on her bed side table and turned out the small lamp. She wasn't able to read anymore, too caught up in wondering about the book.

_Who's Charlotte? _She thought before finally drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Okay, that was the first chapter of ****The Lost Queen ****and I hope you enjoyed it. Just review and keep coming back to read for more action, romance, and adventure to come in this story. I hope you like. –JaneBane42 Xx! I hope to get at least five-ten reviews on this chapter, that would make my day!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Meeting the Pevensie's

**HEY EVERYONE. I WOULD JUST LIKE TO GIVE A FEW SHOUTOUTS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR _THE LOST QUEEN_. IT REALLY MEANT A LOT TO ME AND I JUST WANTED TO THANK: Cerulean89, NarniaFreak, d112hpfan, Aims5, princess emma of narnia, sjamerlinfan, and lasty, but not least; Magui Potter XD. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I JUST HOPE THAT YOU KEEP AT IT. THANKS! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**Now on to the story.**

**THE LOST QUEEN  
CHAPTER TWO**

The sun burned through the glass of the brown paned window and hit Melissa squarely in the face as she slept. She moaned and rolled over looking at the small, ticking alarm clock that was sitting by her bedside table.

It was about to turn _10:00 am _and Melissa stopped it just before it went off. She wasn't able to stand the loud ringing it made. It reminded her of the loud sirens she would hear when she and the house keeper, Mrs. Mcready, drove into town when the air raids were starting.

Melissa stretched and winced as her bones cracked. She felt very stiff from not being able to sleep last night, still thinking about the book her grandfather gave her. She stood from the small bed, slipping on the white slippers she kept beside her bed, and made her way over to her door.

She grabbed her light blue robe to cover her nightgown, making her way down the labyrinth of stairs, tripping over the hem of her nightgown on her way. She made it to the dining room and sat down, already having one of the maids preparing a plate of pancakes, eggs, and toast.

The maid Melissa recalled as Madeline placed a small glass of orange juice next to her and hurried back to the kitchen to prepare a plate for her grandfather that just appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning by dear," he said, pushing up his glasses to his face properly and grabbing the thick, grey newspaper that now sat at the edge of the table. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yes, sir, I did. I just have one question about that book you gave me," he nodded for her to continue as he sipped some tea out of the white tea cup that came with his breakfast. "Since you wrote the book and the main character is named after you, did that mean that you really experienced that stuff. I mean, after all it is an autobiography."

Her grandfather was silent for a minute before replying, "I had it in a dream when I was younger and I just decided to write about it and make it into an autobiography since it was in my dream after all."

Melissa nodded, even though she was confused. It wasn't a straight forward answer, but it wasn't avoiding the question entirely. She loved her grandfather, but sometimes he was just plain confusing.

There was a knock on the dining room door and turned to see Mrs. Mcready standing in a wool thick skirt with a matching jacket with a bonnet and grey riding gloves.

"Sir, I am going to take the horse and buggy down to the train tracks to pick up the four children that are going to be staying with us while the air raids are town in Finchly. I will be back in forty minutes." He nodded with a small smile and she left.

As soon as the door shut, her grandfather turned to her with a twinkle of mischief in his grey eyes. She smiled and knew what he was planning. Whenever Mrs. Mcready left to run errands, Melissa was allowed to search in the restricted areas in the upper part of the house.

Melissa ran upstairs quickly and went into her room changing into a knee length brown skirt with a grass green blouse. She slipped on some grey knee socks and some black ballet shoes and quickly put her hair up in a messy red ponytail, not bothering to brush it.

She raced out of her bedroom and took to the steps two at a time until she arrived at the restricted area. It was the same hallway as the others but there were only two doors. She opened the first door and tripped over the threshold, falling on her knees.

Getting up, Melissa dusted off her socks and looked at the room she was in. It was an empty room with white chipped floorboard and a large window to the left. Dust covered everywhere and she could faintly hear the _buzz _of flies that gathered on the windowsill.

In the center of the room was a large object covered with a white linen sheet. She slowly walked over to it, wincing slightly when the floorboards creaked under her weight. She was close enough to the object to where she could reach out and touch the fabric.

It felt rough and worn in her small hand. She pulled it back slightly to reveal oak wood underneath it. Pulling more of it back, Melissa found out it was a wardrobe with an engraved lion on the front, standing majestic and free.

Still holding onto the sheet, she reached out with another hand to grab the small knob to open the wardrobe. Expecting something to jump out at her, she open it quickly only to be hit with the horrible stench of mold, dust, and mothballs.

She closed the door quickly and dropped the linen, coughing and waving the air around her trying to dispose of the awful smell.

_Thunk._

Melissa glanced over to the far right wall and wondered what was on the other side of it. She left the room and walked into the last door, opening it slowly and looking at the dusted room before her. Light was slowly coming in through a small window to the right of her, eliminating the dust that surrounded her even more.

She walked over to the boxes stacked on top of one another wondering where the noise came from. She looked at the first box at the top of the stack and pulled out a large picture frame. It was of Digory when he was younger.

Smiling, she set it back down and moved to another box to the side. It was full of different kinds of paper, mostly yellowed and worn out with age. She picked one up and examined the small and delicate cursive writing scrawled across the page.

_This is a letter to Digory Kirke of London._

_Thank you for taking Melissa out of the orphanage. We were starting to have less room for her since more children were coming in. It was lucky we found her that night or she would have died-_

The rest of the letter was torn off. Melissa dug through the rest of the box to try and find anything else regarding her, but sadly she found nothing. As she wondered deeper into the room, more boxes seemed to appear.

She stopped at one and saw a bronze handle sticking out from a box full of small journals. Melissa gently took the handle and lifted it slowly out of the box. It was heavier than she thought it would be, but when it fully came out, she saw it was a large sword.

She held it in front of her, letting it glisten in the small light that was coming through. She caught her reflection and stared at the sword, but it was slightly hard seeing as the sword was scratched up from hilt to tip.

Melissa looked for a sheath but she couldn't find anything apart from journals.

"Cool," she mumbled under her breath as she put it back in its original place, looking at more boxes. Something to the right of her flashed and she turned quickly to see a painting of a young girl petting a large lion.

The lion looked similar to the Aslan her grandfather had described in his book. But, the girl next to him, Melissa had no words for her.

She was beautiful, yet she wasn't. I guess you would say she was beautiful by not being beautiful. Her long red hair was pulled into a tight braid and strewn across her left shoulder and ended at her waist. The braid was bunched up every few inches with large gold bands.

It looked like a never ending red snowman without the top hat, pipe, and charcoal.

The girl had soft and kind green eyes that possibly glistened in the sunlight. Her right hand was clutching Aslan's fur tightly while the other had rested on her dark green gown. It covered her ankles and most of her wrist. There was silver embroidery along hem of the dress.

"She's beautiful," mumbled Melissa, staring at it for quite a time. She was interrupted by the _clopping _of horse hooves along the dirt road leading up to the manor. She took a quick peek out the window and say Mrs. Macready coming back with four children in the wagon.

"Oh no," If Mrs. Mcready saw her up here; she would be in a wagon load of trouble. Melissa took off to the door and hastily opened it, closing it slowly behind, afraid it would made a loud noise if letting swing shut.

She scrambled out the hallway door and down the many stairs. She could already hear the shout of Mrs. Macready giving the rules to the children. When she was about to cross the hall to her room, she was spotted.

"Ah, Melissa, there you are," Mrs. Mcready called up the stairs to her as she was halfway through the threshold. "Come down here, please, I need you to show the Pevensie's to their bedrooms."

_So their last names is Pevensie, _she thought as she got a good look at the kids. There were two girls and two boys.

The first boy, the eldest she presumed, was a couple inches taller than she was and had a head full of honey blonde hair. His eyes looked like two crystal blue pools. His eyes reminded Melissa of the large pond that was at the end of the manor, always shimmering in the sunlight. He looked about fifteen and was pretty fit.

The second child was a girl, slightly younger than Melissa; fourteen at the least. She had raven black hair that curled at the tips that rested on her shoulders. She had milky white skin with a sprinkle of freckles over her face. Her eyes were a lighter blue than the boys' but still blue.

The third child was another, who was about eleven, looked as if he hated to be here in the first place. His stone brown eyes were hard with hatred, glaring around at the place as if it were a curse. His eyes lingered to Melissa, giving her a large glare, the moving on. Like the girl before him he had a fine layer of freckles, but with paler skin making them stand out.

The fourth child and last of the Pevensie's was a small girl, who looked around the age of seven. Her light brown, reddish hair was cut in a bob, ending at the bottom of her ears. The girls' eyes were a dark brown, but they held excitement and laughter. She had milky skin like her sister and shared the freckles, but she had a small round nose like her younger brother.

"Follow me," Melissa said curtly, nodding to the hallway she was just about to enter. The Pevensie's looked hesitant, but grabbed their bags and followed her up the stairs and into the hallway. It was awkwardly silent as she led them to their rooms and she was grateful when she arrived to her destination.

"The boys' room is here on you left and the girls' is just right across. If you ever need anything and you don't want to ask The Mcready, my room is just another door down." She said, trying to lighten the mood with the awful nickname she used on Mrs. Mcready sometimes. The youngest of the children, gave a small giggle, but it faded as quickly as it came.

"My name is Melissa, by the way. Melissa Kirke. The Professor's granddaughter."

"I'm Susan," The raven-haired girl replied, introducing herself. "This is my older brother Peter," She gestured to the eldest who gave a small smile and a curt nod. "My younger brother Edmund," The boy with the stone-cold glare. "and my younger sister Lucy." The little smiled widely, showing a very toothy grin.

Melissa nodded, smiling at them all. "Well, I best leave you to unpack. Lunch will be ready in a couple of hours." And with that, she walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"She seems nice," Lucy said as her and Susan entered their room, setting their stuff on the two available beds. Susan nodded, but didn't say anything as she started to unpack, setting her clothing the the closet that was next to the large window.

* * *

"So Melissa, how do you like the new guest?" Her grandfather asked as she wondered around his study, looking at interesting book titles now and then. She turned to her grandfather, giving him a smile smile.

"They seem nice, but you can tell by the look on their faces that they've been through a lot of trauma," She stated, sitting in one of the chairs by his desk. Her grandfather was about to reply when a large chime sounded from the hallway.

"Oh, lunch already. Melissa, would you be so kind as to bring the Pevensie's to lunch?" Melissa shook her head, placed a small kiss on her grandfather's cheek and walked out of the room to gather the Pevensie's.

* * *

The afternoon and evening went by quickly and soon it was late. Melissa walked up the stairs after exiting the library and walked to her room, she past Susan and Lucy's room and noticed all the Pevensie's were there. Susan looked up at the footsteps and saw Melissa standing at the doorway.

With a small smile, she gestured her in. Melissa walked in carefully, hoping not to disturb anyone as she sat down on a plush chair next to the window, across from Peter. Lucy and Edmund, who were already in their night attire, were looking really bored, listening to the large radio that sat next to Peter.

It was talking about the bombing in London, how every building in site was burned down or had exploded. Suddenly Susan stood up from her bed and walked over to the radio, turning it off. Peter gave her a questioning look and she nodded over to Lucy who had a sad look on her face.

"The sheets feel scratchy," Lucy mumbled as she rubbed her fingers along the hem of blanket covering her. Susan and Peter walked over to stand next to her, Melissa following suit.

"You get used to it after a while," she stated with a small smile, trying to lighten the mood as she sat down at the end of the bed. Lucy gave a small smile in return.

"And besides, wars don't last forever Lucy. We'll be home soon." Susan said, taking Lucy's small hand in hers'.

Edmund stood up from where he was, looking disgusted. "If home's still there."

"Isn't it time you be getting to bed?" Susan asked in a motherly voice, giving Edmund a stern gaze.

"Yes mum," Edmund shot back, walking to the door.

"Ed!" Peter warned as Edmund turned back, giving one final glare before leaving the room, not before Melissa saw him roll his eyes.

"Melissa, is there anything fun to do in the house?" Lucy asked with an innocent look her big, round eyes. Melissa just smile and stood up walking over to the other side of Lucy's bed.

"Well, there's secret passage ways, hidden doors. It's like a castle really. There is a giant library upstairs," At the new of a library, Susan's ear perked high up. "It wouldn't be hard to get lost easily, but that makes it all the more fun trying to find your way back." A mischievous sparkle crept up into Melissa's eyes.

Peter smiled shortly at her and turned his attention back to Lucy. "And you say outside," he said, "This place is _huge. _We can do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great, really." Lucy smiled bigger than she had all day and looked up to Peter with a sparkling glow in her eyes.

Melissa involuntarily let out a yawn and slowly blinked her eyes, "Well, I think it is time I should be going to bed. Goodnight everyone," she called, heading to the door and back to her own room. She changed quickly into her nightgown and brushed her hair, braiding it down her back.

She lifted the covers and slid underneath and the only thing she could think of before going to bed was: _Lucy was right. The sheets are scratchy._

* * *

**Okay and that was the second chapter of _The Lost Queen _and I hoped you enjoyed it. And you know how some authors say, if you review, I'll give you a cookie? Well I can top that. You review for this chapter and I'll give you another chapter, that is up faster than this one..._Bazinga. _**

**Anyway, review. I'll take criticism and any questions you have about the story, just asks and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Thank you and have a blessed night!**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	3. It's Just a Wardrobe

**HEY EVERYONE I UPDATED! OKAY, BEFORE WE START THE THIRD CHAPTER, I JUST WANT TO GIVE SOME SHOUTOUTS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER FOR _THE LOST QUEEN_. IT REALLY MEANT A LOT TO ME AND I JUST WANTED TO THANK: Aims5, The Fire Flower, Black Wolf Lady, and the four guest that commented. THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND I JUST HOPE THAT YOU KEEP AT IT. THANKS! **

**Before the story, one guest ask a question that I'm not sure some of you caught or saw in the movie. **

**Guest: In the movie, have you ever noticed how they go in the spare room through the second door, but there's a door to the left of it. And the reason I switched it was because, when the Pevensie's go to the second room, there is a window showing the outside even though there is a door right next to it. That is why I switched it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**Now on to the story.**

**THE LOST QUEEN  
CHAPTER THREE**

The _pitter-patter _of rain sounded against the window small of window of Melissa's room, waking her from her deep slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the gray sky outside making her room dim. She pushed down the blankets and walked over to her closet, jumping slightly as the cold floor hit her feet.

_I wonder if the Pevensie's are awake yet, _Melissa thought to herself as she pulled on a grey skirt and a light blue blouse with the same pair of black flats she wore yesterday. Quickly brushing the tangles from her hair, she walked out of her room and headed to the library where she would spend rainy days in.

When she got there, she noticed the Pevensie's were already there. Susan had a very large dictionary sitting on her lap, while Lucy gazed longingly out the dreary window, watching the rain leave patterns on the scratched glass. Edmund was lying on his back, underneath a chair and Melissa could see the small glint of something silver.

_A pocket knife perhaps, _she thought as she entered the room, giving a small smile to Susan as she sat down on the large couch with her.

"Would you like to join in the game we're playing?" Susan asked as she turned the thick pages of the dictionary.

"Sure, whose turn is it?" Melissa asked tucking her flowing skirt underneath her. Susan gave a small nod to Peter as he lazily had a leg thrown across one arm of a chair while his head lolled back to stare at the ceiling.

"Okay," Susan said, loud enough to hear over the pounding rain. "Gas-tro-vas-cular. Come on Peter, Gastro vascular."

Peter rolled his head to look at Susan and answered with no real interest at all, "Is it Latin?" Susan nodded and waited for Peter to continue while Edmund's head appeared out from under the chair, making a snide remark.

"Is it Latin for 'Worse Game Ever Invented'?" he chuckled as the others laughed. Melissa tried holding in her laugh, but failed miserably and jumped slightly when Susan slammed the book closed.

Lucy jumped off the window sill and walked toward the group. "We could play hide-and-seek?" she suggested, walking to the chair Peter was in.

"But that's a kid's game," Edmund argued with a disgusted look in his eyes as he leaned against the frame of the chair.

"And we're already have _so _much fun," Peter replied, shooting Susan a smug look. Lucy pouted and started pulling on the sleeve of his shirt, begging and pleading with large puppy-dog eyes. Finally Peter gave in.

1...2...3..." he started as Lucy's smile widened even more as she left the room in a hurry. Edmund gave a grunt of displeasure, but quickly got, followed shortly by Susan and Melissa. Susan hurried off one way while Edmund went another. Melissa saw a dumbwaiter shaft close to her left.

She hurried over and crawled into it while closing the door, but leaving a small crack of light so she could see. She heard Peter's voice ring out clearly, counting close to one hundred. Just as he hit _100 _and walked out of the room, Melissa heard small shouting coming from upstairs.

"It's alright! I'm back! I'm back!" the shouts belonged to Lucy. In confusion, Melissa opened the door and stepped out of the dumbwaiter, running to the source of the commotion. When she arrived as the scene, she saw Peter, Edmund, and Lucy arguing about something and not noticing her when she came up.

"What's going on?" she asked the same time Susan arrived.

Peter gave them confused, but concerned looks. "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore."

"But, I've been gone for hours," Lucy stated with and equally confused expression as everyone else. Lucy led them upstairs to the spare room and went through the door where the wardrobe lay, bringing up a long story about how she hid in the wardrobe and ended up in a magical woodland called Narnia and met a fawn named Mr. Tumnus who invited her over for tea.

Melissa stood on Lucy's left as her, Peter, and Lucy watched Edmund and Susan knock on the wood and look in and out of the wardrobe finding nothing. Susan came out from inside the wardrobe as Edmund came from around the back of it with a large smirk spread across his face.

"Lucy, the only _woods _in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan stated as she came in front of Lucy and looked down to her sister's sad face.

"One game at a time Lu," Peter said, resting a hand on her small shoulder. "We don't all have your imagination." Everyone turned to leave when Lucy's teary voice shouted out.

"But I wasn't imagining this!" Everyone quickly turned to look at her, Susan with a very stern and motherly look showing up on her beautiful features.

"That's enough Lucy," She said in a motherly tone.

Lucy looked exasperated as she tried to make her siblings believe her. "I wouldn't lie about this!"

"Well I believe you," Edmund said, stepping out of the line they were in. Everyone looked at him with strange looks. Lucy gave him a curious glance as he continued. "Yea, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard." Edmund's smirk regrowing.

"Oh, will you just stop," Peter asked, stepping forward until he towered over Edmund's small frame. "You just have to make everything worse don't you?"

"It was just a joke," Edmund defended as he backed away slightly.

Peter shook his head, "When are you going to learn to grow up?" he chided

That's when Edmund snapped. "Shut up! You think your Dad, but you're not!" he angrily ran from the room, pushing Melissa out of the way as he raced downstairs.

"Well that was handled nicely," Susan stated as she left the room to find Edmund. It was now just Melissa, Peter, and Lucy in the room.

"It really was there," Lucy pleaded again, her eyes tearing up slightly.

Peter glanced at Melissa then to Lucy, "Susan right Lucy, that's enough." He left room and Melissa made a move to follow Peter when Lucy's small voice stopped her.

"Melissa?"

She turned slightly, to look at Lucy who had small tears running down her face. She shook her head slightly and started to back out of the room. "It's just a wardrobe Lucy." And with that, Melissa left the room, walking downstairs and back into her bedroom, lying on her bed.

_It's just a wardrobe, right? _She questioned the ceiling as she stared up at it. Part of Melissa's brain told her that Lucy was just messing around, but the much larger half told her that she should've believed Lucy.

* * *

Melissa was asleep, as was the rest of the house, when she was quickly awoken by shouting. Groggily, she got up and put on her robe and opened her door the same time as Susan did. They both gave each other similar confused looks and headed to Peter and Edmund's bedroom.

When there, they saw Edmund standing by his bed with a robe on and a weird look in his eyes. Peter looked like he still was trying to wake up and Lucy was bouncing on top of him, shouting is name.

"Peter, Peter! Wake up! It's there, it's really there!"

Peter was trying to calm her down as he sat up. "Lucy, what are you talking about?"

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe like I told you!"

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming," Susan said gently as she came to Lucy's side.

"But I haven't!" Lucy insisted, "I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time, Edmund went too!"

All eyes quickly turned to Edmund and Peter took a hesitant glance at Susan before he asked Edmund, "Yo-you saw the faun?"

Edmund, who looked rather edgy, glanced around nervously before he looked back to Peter and shook his head.

"Well, he didn't actually go there with me," Lucy paused and turned to Edmund and asked questionably, "What were you doing Edmund?"

At that moment Edmund snapped out of whatever mood he had been in and smirked, "I-I was only playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending," he sneered at Lucy, who was on the brink of tears, as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Lucy broke down into tears as she hurried out of the room. Susan sighed and ran after Lucy, along with Peter who shoves Edmund down, "Ow!"

Melissa ran after everyone and saw them at the top of the staircase with Lucy crying into her grandfather's stomach. She stopped dead in her tracks as did Susan and Peter as they heard Mrs. Macready coming around the corner.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleeping in the stables," She shouted, tying her robe as went. "Oh, Professor! I told them, you were not to be disturbed." She said glaring at them.

"It's alright Mrs. Macready, I'm sure there is an explanation, but, I think right now, this one is in need of little hot chocolate." He gestured to Lucy who was taken into the arms of Mrs. Macready and led downstairs into the kitchen.

Peter, Susan, and Melissa stared to head back to their rooms when the Professor cleared his throat. "May I speak to you two for a moment, please?" Susan and Peter nodded and followed the Professor as Melissa headed back to her room. "You too Melissa."

Susan and Melissa were standing in front of his desk as Peter stood behind them. The Professor took some tobacco out of a small jar and put it in the small pipe he had. "You seem to have upset the delicate and internal balance of my housekeeper."

"We're very sorry. It won't happen again," Peter said, pulling at the end of Susan's robe, trying to pull her out of the room.

"It's our sister, sir. Lucy." Susan said pulling her arm away and turning to the Professor again.

"The weeping girl?" he asked, stuffing some more tobacco in to the pipe.

"Yes, sir. She's upset."

"Hence the weeping." he stated as, looking through the spectacles that were perched on his nose, giving Susan a small smile.

Peter broke in, "I-it's nothing. We can handle it." He said trying to get Susan to leave. The Professor gave them a small smirk as he put the lid back on the tobacco holder.

"Oh, I can see that."

Finally Melissa spoke up for the first arriving into her grandfather's study, breaking up the brother/sister silent argument Peter and Susan were having. "She thinks she's found a magical land," The Professor looked up at her through his glasses and gave her a smile. "In the upstairs wardrobe."

Digory's head shot up at the mention of the wardrobe, and shock crept up onto his face. "What did you say?" he asked, guiding them do the couch.

"Um, the wardrobe? Upstairs. Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside." Peter said, sitting down next to Melissa who was sandwiched in beside Susan.

"She won't stop going on about it," Susan said as Digory sat down on in a black leather chair in front of them.

"What was it like?" He asked, leaning forward with interest.

Susan gave a small sigh, "Like talking to a lunatic."

"No, no, no. The forest. What was it like?" he corrected.

Shock appeared on Melissa's face, as it did to Susan and Peter's. "You're not saying you believe her?" Melissa asked, tilting her head slightly.

"And you don't?"

"But of course not," Susan said. "I mean logically it's impossible."

"What do they teach in school these days?" He mumbled, leaning back a little and looking down at the floor.

Peter was hesitant to speak, but did. "Edmund said they were only pretending."

"And he's usually the more truthful one is he?" Digory asked, trying to get a right answer out of the kids.

Peter shook his head and gave his shoulders a shrug, "No. This would be the first time."

"Well if she's not mad and she's not lying, then _logically_," Digory said, waving the pipe towards Susan a little. "You must assume she's telling the truth." He held out a lit a match and held near the end of the pipe, taking a puff of it.

"So, you're saying we should just believe her?" Peter questioned as if it were mad.

"She's your sister isn't she? You're her family," he said, muttering a little with the pipe in his mouth. He took it out, blowing some smoke out as Peter and Susan glanced over Melissa to look at each other. "You might just try acing like one."

Digory had dismissed Susan and Peter to bed, put ordered Melissa to stay put. "Now Melissa. What do you think about this whole wardrobe nonsense?"

"Well, Lucy's a child so I can see her believing in something like that, but for some absurd reason, I want to believe her." she said, putting her head in her hands, trying to come up with an answer for the madness.

Digory sighed as he sat down next to her and placed a frail hand on her small shoulder. "Darling, while these children are here. They will be your family. Whether you want them to be or not. And family's should listen and believe in each other."

Melissa nodded and kissed her grandfather's cheek, wishing him goodnight as she slowly shuffled back to her room. Put her robe back on its hook she crawled into bed and thought about what her grandfather said. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to come up with an answer to what Lucy was really talking about. With the thought in mind, she fell into a restless sleep.

**Okay and that was the third chapter of _The Lost Queen _and I hoped you enjoyed it. I know, I was probably kind of boring, but just tell me what you thought of it. I hope all the readers of my story keep reviewing and reading. Thanks! And GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	4. Impossible

**I was a tad disappointed with the very few reviews I got on the last chapter, but hey, at least I got reviews. **

**But have you ever wanted to get the reviews those really good stories get. Like around 100 or 200? That's the kind I want when I finish the story, because when you have a lot of reviews, it means your story is good. Do you think that you can help me with that?**

**If you can make that happen, you will be the best Fanfictioners EVERRRR!**

**Well, enough of my rambling. ONTO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**THE LOST QUEEN  
CHAPTER FOUR**

It had finally stopped raining and the sun was shining down on the Pevensie children and Melissa as they were outside, playing a game of cricket. Well, except Lucy and Melissa. Lucy didn't play because she was still upset with her family for not believing in her, but she was mostly upset with Edmund.

And Melissa didn't play because she had never really gotten into the sport as others had. She and Lucy were sitting under a large oak tree, Lucy reading a book from the Professor's library and Melissa, pulling up the sharp blades of grass and peeling them apart.

"Peter winds up, poised to take, gets another wicket," Peter commentated as he jumped and threw the harden ball at Edmund who was busy glancing off at a window at the side of the manor. The cricket ball slammed into his leg causing a loud yell of pain to come from the eleven year old.

"Whoops!" Peter chuckled as Susan picked up the ball and tossed it to him. "Wake up 'Dolly Daydream'."

Edmund looked over at Peter for the first time since they were outside, "Why can't be play hide-and-seek again?" Melissa saw Lucy shift with discomfort as she quickly glared back down at the book.

"I thought you said it was a kids' game," Peter reminded him as he tossed the ball back-and-forth between his hands. He walked back up to a stance.

"Besides," Susan added with a large smile. "We could all use the fresh air."

"It's not like there isn't air inside," mumbled Edmund as he positioned the bat. Susan seemed hurt and looked down, finding her shoes very interesting at the moment.

"Are you ready?" Peter called, picking stray strands of grass of the dark red ball, looking very bored as he waited for the game to start again.

Edmund looked offended and his face hardened as he pounded the tip of the bat into the ground a few time, shouting back: "Are you?" Peter rolled his eyes, jumped and threw the ball. This time Edmund hit it with so much force that it sailed off toward the manor, smashing a large stain-glass window on one of the upper floors.

Lucy looked at her siblings in shocked-amusement and then quickly looked to Melissa as she hastily stood up and raced back to the house, the Pevensie's following shortly behind.

* * *

They arrived at the floor of the broken window and what lay in front of them was not a pleasant sight. One of the Professor's old armor statues was hit by the ball and had crashed onto the floor, breaking the silver statue and many other objects around it.

"Well done Ed," Peter chided as he looked down at Edmund who suddenly looked up.

"You bowled it!"

Mrs. Macready's voice sounded from somewhere downstairs. "What on earth is going on up there?"

"The Macready!" Susan and Melissa shouted simultaneously as they looked back at the hallway they had come from.

"Come on!" Peter shouted, pointing to one door and started to usher everyone out, coming out last behind Melissa. They started to down one hallway until the heard heavy footsteps in front of them.

"Back, back, back!" Edmund shouted a he pushed everyone out and started running back the way they had came. Susan was in front leading them upstairs to the doors that lead to the bedroom, but stopped when they heard the pounding footsteps again.

Susan turned and gave everyone confused looks, wondering how Mrs. Macready could catch up to them so fast. Peter pulled on Lucy's sleeve leading them downstairs and back up arriving in a two door hallway. He tried the first door, but it was locked.

Edmund ran to the second and opened the latch, letting everyone in. It was the room with the wardrobe. He quickly ran to opening, holding it out for them. "Come on!" he pleaded.

"You've got to be joking," Susan said, glaring slightly at Edmund, but upon hearing the heavy footsteps, hurried into the wardrobe behind Edmund. Peter pushed Lucy and Melissa who followed without question and slipped inside.

Peter stood waiting at the door, seeing the shadow of feet at the door. "Get back." he whispered loud enough for them all to hear as walking deeper and deeper into the wardrobe.

"Stop pushing me!"

"You stop shoving!"

"Peter! Quit standing on my toe!"

"Sorry!"

The shouts continued until they felt no back to the wardrobe and Peter fell back into...snow? Susan was sitting next to him, but quickly stood when she saw what was behind them. It was a whole different world. Snow was everywhere, from the ground below their feet to the icicles hanging off the trees.

"Impossible," Susan breathed as she saw the winter wonderland that lay in front of her.

"Don't worry," Lucy said coming out from behind them. "I'm sure it's just your imagination." A sly smile slide across her face as she looked at her siblings and Melissa's shocked faces.

Peter stuttered, "I don't suppose saying 'we're sorry' will quite cover it?"

Lucy shook her head, looking down at her snow covered shoes. "No, it wouldn't." Peter looked down slightly as she quickly pulled out something from behind her back and threw it at Peter. "But that might!" she shouted, picking up more snow.

Laughter filled the air as Melissa turned around to make a snowball. She heard a small grunt as quickly turned to see Lucy being hit in the face with a snowball. She threw what she had in her hand toward Susan and it landed on her chest, letting out a small yelp.

Their fun was cut short by the loud 'Ow' given off from Edmund who turned to them, holding his shoulder where a snowball had hit him. "Stop it!"

"You little liar!" Peter shouted, walking up to Edmund, who, terrified as he was, stood his ground.

"You didn't believe her either!"

"Apologize to Lucy," Edmund just stared at her. Peter took a threatening step towards Edmund, "Say you're sorry!"

"Alright!" Edmund looked to Lucy, "I'm sorry!"

"That's alright," Lucy said smugly, "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending!"

"Very funny," Edmund mumbles.

Susan glanced around, rubbing her arms to warm her up a bit. "Maybe we should go back."

"Shouldn't we at least look around?" Edmund insisted. Melissa gave him a suspicious glance, wondering what he was doing, but shook it off. Peter gave Edmund a small glare and turned to Lucy with a smile.

"I think, Lucy should decide," Lucy's face lit up like a Christmas tree and a large, toothy grin came upon her features.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" She said happily.

Peter laughed, "Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" he headed back for the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this!" Susan protested.

Peter came out with a bunch of fur coats and began to hand them out, "No…but I'm sure the Professor won't mind us barrowing these. Besides, if you think about it _logically_ we won't even be taking them out of the wardrobe."

When Edmund received his coat he was less that pleased, "But that's a girl's coat!"

Peter looked at him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I know."

This got a giggle out of the girls and a huff from Edmund.

Lucy led them all to Mr. Tumnus house, going on and on about what they would do when she looked up and saw the door knocked down.

Peter asked when he saw his sister suddenly stop, "Lu?"

"Lucy. Are you okay?" Melissa asked going up to stand by her, putting a hand on her small shoulder. Without warning, Lucy sprinted quickly to the door, Peter following behind her. As everyone reached the house, they see that everything is destroyed.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy whispered sadly as Edmund heard something crack underneath his shoe. He looked down to see a portrait of a faun with a claw mark slashed through it.

Melissa glanced around the small room and saw a thick piece of parchment paper nailed to the far off wall. She could see the long delicate writing from where she stood. _Warrant of Arrest By Order of Her Majesty_. She nudged Peter shoulder and nodded in the direction of the parchment.

He walked over and pulled the parchment off the wall and started to read as Susan and Melissa stood next to him. "'The faun, Tumnus, is herby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen,'" he finished quietly.

Susan took the paper, "Alright, now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy whimpered.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do," Susan replied.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy asked somewhat angrily, "I'm the human! She must've found out he helped me," Edmund looked away when she said this.

"Maybe we should call the police," Peter offered.

"These are the police," Melissa gestured to the paper.

"Don't worry, Lu. We'll think of something," Peter tried to reassure.

"Why…I mean he's a criminal," Edmund said a bit harshly. No one was able to respond because just outside the door they heard a faint 'Psst.'

Susan looked out to see a robin in a tree that seemed to be looking at them "Did that bird just 'psst' us?"

They went out to investigate, but the bird only flew away. As they walked further out a large rustle from the bushes ahead made them stop. The rustling grew louder and Susan and Lucy clung desperately to each other behind Peter.

Melissa was to the side of Peter and quickly grabbed onto the sleeve of his coat as the rustling grew. Her hand unconsciously slipped down to his when the rustling grew louder. She sucked in a quick breathe and waited for whatever was in the bushes to come out.

And it did come out of the bushes. The beaver that is.

Lucy broke away from Susan and stared down at it. "I-I-It's a beaver."

Peter walked from Melissa's grip and started to walk toward the beaver with his hand held out and his tongue clicking slightly. "Come on. Here boy." The beaver just looked at it.

"Well I ain't gonna smell it if that's whatcha want." It spoke, rather offended.

Everyone's face, except Lucy who was smiling, held a look of surprise. Peter looked back at everyone; a little helplessly before he responded to the beaver, "Oh…sorry," he apologized sheepishly.

Lucy laughed a little before the Beaver spoke again, "Lucy Pevensie?"

She dropped her smile and replied slowly, "Yes?" The beaver handed her a handkerchief, "Hey that's the hankie I gave to Mr.—

"Tumnus," Beaver finished for her, "He got it to me just before they took 'im."

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Further in," Beaver whispered and he turned and started to leave. Peter and Lucy started to follow when Melissa pulled them back.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly, gripping Peter's arm tightly.

"She's right," Edmund chimed in, "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He said he knows the faun," Peter said simply.

"He's a beaver, he shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan argued, exasperated.

"Everythin' alright?" Beaver popped his head back up from over a small hill.

"Yes," Peter insisted quickly, "we were just…talking."

Beaver glanced around, "That's better left for safer corners."

"He means the trees," Lucy said in a hushed voice. With that, they all began to follow Beaver to his small little dam.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry about the long wait. My computer has been down for the past few days and I can't update from my phone because on Fanfiction mobile device, you can't write on it. So I really hope you this chapter...and what else am I forgetting?**

**Oh yea!**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

**REVIEW!**


	5. We're Not Heros!

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: MableFable, The Fire Flower, SelBells, LittleRed, and the guest that reviewed on the last chapter. Thanks guys, I really enjoyed them!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**THE LOST QUEEN  
CHAPTER FIVE**

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall," Beaver pushed on. When they finally reached a small overlook of his dam, he happily exclaimed, "Oh, blimey. Looks like the ol' girl as got a kettle on. Nice cup of Rosy-lee!"

Lucy smiled, "It's lovely!"

Beaver puffed out his chest, "Oh, it's a mere trifle, you know, still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it's done."

They got closer to the house when they heard a female's nagging voice, "Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find out you've been with Badger again," another beaver came out and saw them, "Oh, those aren't badgers! Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day!" she turned to Beaver and scolded lightly, "Look at my fur! You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd 'ave given you a week's warning if I thought it would've helped," Beaver said, and the five laughed a little.

Mrs. Beaver shook it off and directed her attention to the children, "Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food…" she shot Beaver a look, "and some…civilized company."

Beaver stayed and ushered them in one by one, "Now careful, watch your step," Melissa came through and heard behind her, Beaver utter to Edmund suspiciously, "Enjoying the scenery are we?" She shrugged it off though and took an available seat next to Susan.

As they all got settled, Peter got straight to the point, "Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?"

Beaver answered a little discouragingly, "They'll have taken him to the witch's house. You know what they say? 'There are few who go through those gates that come out again.'"

Mrs. Beaver hurriedly placed a plate down beside Lucy, "Fish and chips?" She caught a glimpse of Lucy's grief stricken face. "But there is hope, dear," Mrs. Beaver assured, "Lots of hope."

Beaver nearly choked on his drink, "Oh, yeah there's a right bit more than hope!" he got down and said slowly, and quietly, "Aslan, is on the move." A moment of silence followed as each child took in this, warm feeling that this name brought.

Edmund stepped forward from the wood stairs he sat on, "whose Aslan?"

Beaver started laughing, "'Who's Aslan'! You cheeky little blighter!" Mrs. Beaver elbowed him and motioned to the kids. "You don't know do you?

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter said sarcastically.

Beaver started at them incredulously, "He's only the king of the whole wood, the top geezer. The real King of Narnia!"

Mrs. Beaver cut in, "He's been away for a long while."

"But he's just got back!" Beaver exclaimed, "And he's waitin' for you at the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked.

"You're bloomin' jokin'!" Beaver looked at his wife frustrated and disbelieving, "they don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well...then…" Mrs. Beaver urged.

Beaver sighed, "Look…Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police…it's all happenin' because 'a you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan asked.

"No, not blaming," Mrs. Beaver insisted, "Thanking you."

"There's a prophecy," Beaver began to explain, "'When Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know, that doesn't really rhyme," Susan commented smartly.

"I know, but you're kinda missing the point here!" Beaver said irritated.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia!"

"And you think it's us?" Peter shouted out as a look of shock came to his face. Melissa felt the Beavers' eyes on her.

"But that can't be right!" she protested softly, "If the prophecy states for only _two _sons of Adam and _two _daughters of Eve, then why was I brought here along with them?"

The Beavers were quite for short period but soon, something that looked like realization hit their furry faces. "You don't think?" Mrs. Beaver asked her husband, still staring at Melissa.

"It can't be! She's been missing for about two hundred years!" Beaver retorted, tearing his gaze off Melissa to look at his wife. The children all had questioning looks on their faces, so Beaver sighed as started to tell another tale. "There is another prophecy other than yours. This one states that _another _daughter of Eve with mistakenly stumble into Narnia."

Mrs. Beaver finished the story, "It is said that this daughter of Eve is the once lost queen Charlotte of Narnia. She went missing before the battle of Cair Paravel. No one knew what she was suppose to look like, but it is said that she would arrive with the Kings and Queens."

Melissa stared at the beavers in disbelief, "And we're the ones?" she asked.

Beaver butted in, "Well you'd _better_ be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!"

"Our army!" Lucy exclaimed.

Susan looked at Peter, "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war!"

Peter looked at Beaver hopelessly, "I think you've made a mistake! We're not heroes!"

"We're from Finchley!" Susan stated, but the two beavers exchanged confused looks. Susan stood up, "Thank you for your hospitality," she looked at Peter expectantly, "but we really have to go!"

"You can't just leave!" Beaver shouted.

"He's right, we have to help Mr. Tumnus," Lucy pleaded.

Peter sighed, "It's out of our hands. I'm sorry but it's time the five of us were getting home. Come on Ed," Peter looked around, "Ed?" his eyes settled on the open door. He turned back around and said heatedly, "I'm gonna kill him."

"You might not have to," all four pairs of eyes fell on Beaver as he spoke gravely, "has Edmund ever been in Narnia before?"

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, there you go, secret is out! Woo! But you guys probably knew that from the beginning.  
**

**Well just review like always and I'll try and get a new chapter out sometime next week. Love you my readers and goodnight!**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	6. I'm Doing This to Stay Warm

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: d112hpfan, HighQueenP, Charlie, heavenxxbaby, and the guest that reviewed on the last chapter. Thanks guys, I really enjoyed them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**THE LOST QUEEN****  
****CHAPTER SIX**

The children and the beavers ran across the snowy landscape and arrived at a large ice to see Edmund walking up the large steps and into the door of the White Witch's castle, his coat discarded

"Edmund!" Lucy shouted.

"Sh! They'll hear ya!" Beaver scolded, quieting her. Peter moved to step forward but Beaver lunged at his legs and held him back. "No!"

"Get off me!" Peter ordered as he tried to shake off Beaver, who grabbed his coat instead and started to pull him backwards.

"You're playin' right into her hands!" he exclaimed as Peter and the others looked down at him in confusion.

"You don't just expect us to let him go?" Susan asked, getting slightly angered.

"He's our brother." Lucy reminded him.

Beaver sighed as he turned to the girls, "he's the bait! The witch wants all five of ya!"

"Why?" Melissa questioned as she looked up at the castle in slight horror.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true. To kill ya!" he said worriedly. Melissa gave a worried glance at Peter who returned one to her and his sister.

Peter turned back to look at the castle as Susan walked up to him, shoving his shoulder. "This is all your fault!" she accused as a large glare came upon her face.

Peter was confused for a moment, as if really wondering if she was actually _blaming_ him. He turned to her and shouted questioningly, "My fault?"

"None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" she reprimanded.

"Oh so you knew this would happen?" he countered.

"I didn't know what would happen," Susan lightly trailed off, before starting again with full force, "Which is why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted loud enough for them to hear over their arguing.

"This isn't going to help Edmund," Melissa reminded them lightly as the two stopped fighting.

"Their right," Beaver said looking back at the castle and then to them. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter gave one last, sorrow filled glance at the castle then turned back to Beaver. "Then take us to him."

* * *

They all rushed to the dam to escape, and they heard the horrible sound of a wolves howling in the distance. They scrambled into the little dam only to see Mrs. Beaver moving about it.

"Hurry mother they're after us!" Beaver shouted.

"Oh, right then…"

"What is she doing?" Peter asked annoyed.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Beaver brushed off, "You'll thank me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!"

They all begin to gather supplies from corners of the dam, and Lucy went to a shelf near the window while Susan suddenly asks, "Do you think we'll need jam?"

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter shouted bitterly.

Suddenly they all heard pawing and growling," Oh no!" Lucy cried and a wolf's snout breaks through the window right by her head. She quickly moved, running into Melissa who stumbled into the small table in the center of the room, accidentally tipping it over.

"Sorry!" she shouted as she picked up the small bag she dropped. Mrs. Beaver chuckled nervously as she helped the girl up.

"It's okay lady Charlotte. That's the least of our worries."

Beaver waddled over to a large wall and pushed it revealing a rope leading down to a large tunnel. The Beaver and Peter went first, the Melissa, and then Lucy and Susan.

"Badger and I dug this. It comes up right near his place!" Beaver said.

"You told me it led to your mum's!"

Lucy tripped over a large tree root that stuck out of the ground; everyone grew quite as loud howling came from the tunnel. "They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered as Susan quickly helped her up.

"Quick! This way!" Beaver instructed.

They reached a dead-end and Mrs. Beaver shouted exasperated, "You should've brought a _map_!"

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Beaver yelled back as they scurried up out of the hole.

Lucy and Susan were helped out and as Melissa was leaving, a large out stretched twig caught on her coat, making her trip and fall into Peter. He glared at her, helping her up and out of the large hole that was at the side of the tunnel. Beaver and Peter rolled a big barrel in front of the hole. That was when everyone noticed that Lucy had tripped over strange statues; they were animals. Beaver approached a Badger holding his paws up in fear.

"I'm so sorry dear," Mrs. Beaver consoled.

"He was my best mate."

"What happened here?" Peter asked.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch," an outside voice declared. They all turned and saw a fox standing not too far off.

Beaver stepped forward and threatened, "Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!"

"Relax." Fox said with a touch of humor, "I'm one of the good guys!"

"Yah? Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Beaver shot.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. Right now, we've got to move." Peter hesitated as the howls of the wolves got even closer.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asked, and Fox simply smiled.

* * *

Peter hurried to get everyone up in the tree, as Fox dusted away their prints and howling got louder and closer. Again it was Melissa and Peter. Melissa had never climbed a tree in her life and when she was told to go up, she hesitated.

"Come on, go!" Peter shouted at her as she went to grab a branch to pull herself up on. Her foot slipped and she skinned her knee slightly and accidentally kicked Peter in the jaw as she struggled to grab a hold of the branch.

She pulled herself up on to the branch with the others and helped Peter up who sat in-between Melissa and Lucy. "Sorry," Melissa whispered as Fox finished covering up the trails, just as the wolves broke through the barrier.

"Greetings, gents," Fox greeted, "Lost something have we?"

"Don't patronize me!" the apparent lead wolf growled, "I know where your allegiance lies. We are looking for some humans."

"Humans?" Fox repeated somewhat amused, "Here in Narnia? Well that's a bit of valuable information, don't you think?"

One wolf snatched Fox in his mouth and Peter was able to cover Lucy's mouth from gasping loudly, "Your reward is your life!" the Lead Wolf says, "It's not worth much…but still. Where are the fugitives?"

Fox looked as if he was going to give them up when he dropped his head, "North. They ran north."

"Smell them out!" The wolf tossed Fox aside and he whimpered in pain.

As soon as the wolves were gone, the beavers jumped from the tree and landed on their feet and as the others slowly climbed down. Mrs. Beavers went to tend to Fox's wounds as the Beaver and Peter gathered fire wood.

"So…" Lucy started, "What exactly happened to those poor animals?"

"They were helping Tumnus, and the Witch got here before I did—Ow!"

"Are you alight?" Lucy asked.

"Well I wish I would say their bark was worse than their bite…oooh!"

"Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver commanded, "you're worse than Beaver on bath day!"

"Worse day of the year," Beaver whispered to the others, and they all shared a brief laugh.

Fox got up, "thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that is the entire cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" Melissa questioned.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor," Fox bowed, "But, time is short, and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops."

"You've seen Aslan!" Beaver shouted.

"What's he like," Mrs. Beaver shook with excitement.

"Like," Fox paused searching for the words, "Everything we've ever heard. You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We're not planning on fighting any witch…" Susan said.

Fox looked to Peter, "But surely, King Peter…the prophecy!"

"We can't go to war without you," Beaver declared.

Peter looked at them a little unsure as he threw a small twig into the fire, "We just want our brother back."

Mrs. Beaver turned to the children, putting the slave and bandages away. "You children better rest up; you have a big day ahead of us tomorrow if we want to get to Aslan's Table in time." Everyone broke apart and found a place to sleep.

Lucy and Susan huddled together for warmth as the fire started to die down. The Beavers huddled together and the only ones left were Melissa and Peter. He beckoned her closer to him.

"Look, I'm only doing this for warmth," He said hastily as he backed up against a large tree root and opened up his coat. Melissa grumbled and shuffled forward and sat down next to him.

Peter was close to falling asleep and the last thing he heard was a small "Good-night Peter," from Melissa as she curled up into his side.

* * *

The all stood on a stone bridge overlooking a vast open area, where they could faintly see what the Stone Table was.

Now," Beaver started, "Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river."

"River?" Peter questioned.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for 100 years!" Mrs. Beaver assured.

"It's so far," Peter said.

"It's the world dear; did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asked rhetorically.

"Smaller," Susan quipped bitterly and Peter tossed her a sideways look of aggravation.

* * *

**Okay, that is it for chapter six, I was thinking of letting it go longer since I kept you guys waiting for so long, but for the next chapter there are going to be more important things and I didn't want this chapter to run along with it.**

**So, I want at least 10 reviews? Until the next chapter is out. And if the reviews don't come in, neither are the chapters.**

**Sorry to seem like a bitch, but I want some reviews telling me if the story is good or not. I will accept the criticism and the flames if you have any.**

**Thanks to all my lovely readers and until next time! :)**


	7. Aslan's Camp

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: guest, LiveLaughLoveTogether13, Willow Mellark, IsibelFrances, Charlie, LittleRed, MableFable, THEFIREFLOWER, SelBells, and the guest who reviewed on the last chapter. Thanks guys, I really enjoyed them!**

**To Willow Mellark: There will be more Peter and Melissa (Charlotte) but I just don't want anything moving really fast and I'll try not to make it move to slowly. But there _will _be more Peter and Melissa.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**THE LOST QUEEN****  
****CHAPTER SEVEN**

The sun was high in the sky as Melissa, the Pevensie's, and the Beavers made their way across the very large and frozen river. Susan was walking beside Melissa whose eyes were starting to droop and she started to fall side-ways.

"Melissa! Wake up," Susan said, standing her up right and shaking her some. Melissa's eyes snapped opened and she looked at her surroundings and sighed. Peter was walking behind with Lucy who was trying hard to keep up with Peter's fast strides.

"Come on humans, while we're still young!" Beaver ordered, possibly for the hundredth time.

"If he tells us to hurry up, _one more time_," Peter stopped and crouched over, allowing Lucy to hop onto his back, "I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat!"

Lucy giggled and Melissa turned back to smile at him. "Hurry up!" Beaver ordered again.

"He is getting a little bossy," Lucy rolled her eyes but in the distance soft bells could be heard.

"It's the witch!" Beaver shouted.

"Run!" Peter yelled as he swooped Lucy off him and they started to run towards the forest. They run off the ice and hide in a small cave. They sit there's silently and then they see someone's shadow standing over their cave.

After an agonizing moment of silence after the shadow had left, Lucy whispered, "Maybe…she's gone."

Peter glanced around, "I'll suppose I'll and have a look," he started to get up, but Melissa latched onto his arm, pulling him back down.

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead," Beaver whispered as he went to leave.

Mrs. Beaver stopped him, "Neither are you, Beaver!"

He cupped her chin sweetly, "Thanks sweetheart," and then he left. After they all sat wondering if he was stone or not he popped out from above, startling them, them with a smile, "Come out! I hope you've all been good, because there's someone here to see ya!"

They all crawled out and saw a grand sleigh and a rather large, but very friendly looking, old man with a cheerful smile on his face.

Lucy came forward holding her own huge smile, "Merry Christmas, sir."

"It certainly is Lucy," Father Christmas agreed, "since you've arrived."

Susan approached Melissa and Peter, "Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here…but this…!

"We thought you were the witch," Peter cut Susan off.

"Yes sorry about that," Father Christmas looked over to his sleigh, "But, in my defense, I've been driving one of these longer than the Witch," he finished with a smile.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia," Susan inquired.

"Not for a long time," Father Christmas began, "But the hope you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!" he finishes as he goes to his sleigh and rummaged through his large, red bag."

"Presents!" Lucy shouted excitedly.

Father Christmas handed Lucy a large vial with red liquid filling it. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop can cure any injury," he explained and then pulled dagger with a belt attached to it. "And though I hope you never have to use this,"

Lucy took the gifts and looked up at him, "Thank you, sir. I think I could be brave enough."

He laughed softly, "I'm sure you could, but battles are _ugly _affairs," he turned to Susan and handed her a bow and a white quiver full of red arrows. "Susan, trust in this bow, and it will not easily miss."

Susan looked at Father Christmas, "What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?"

He chuckled as he handed her an ivory horn, "and though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard, blow on this, and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks," Susan replied quietly.

Father Christmas then approached Peter and handed him a large shield with a lion engraved on it and then a large sword with a belt and sheath. The hilt was made of gold and was weighed perfectly for him.

Peter unsheathed his sword and watched as it glittered in the sun. Melissa watched as Peter examined his sword and saw a change in him. He looked noble and powerful, a right to be called High King Peter.

"Charlotte," Father Christmas called to Melissa, whose head shot up at the mention of her name. He smiled and rifled through the bag, before pulling out a large sword, like Peter's, only the hilt was bronzed with a large pattern engraved on it.

"This was you fathers' sword. He wanted you to have it when he died," he said, as Melissa looked at the engraving. It was of a large lion.

"Thank you sir," she said, giving a small smile to him.

Father Christmas turned to everyone, "These are tools, not toys. Bare them well," he got to his sleigh and tossed his bag into the back seat and climbed in, "Now, I best be off! Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years!" before he drove off he looked at them, "Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

Everybody waved him off with shouted of 'byes' and 'Merry Christmas''.

Lucy turned to Susan and said rather smugly, "Told ya he was real!"

Susan simply gave her a look but Peter broke the light mood, "Did you hear what he said?" everyone looked at him questioningly, "winter's almost over, you know what that means? _No more ice!"_

They rushed over to a ledge where they saw their only chance of getting across the river, was the quickly melting river itself.

"We need to cross now!" Peter shouted.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not that fast, dear!" Beaver yelled.

"Wait; just think about this for a minute!" Susan said.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter answered rudely as he held Lucy's hand.

"I was just trying to be realistic," Susan defended.

"No you were trying to be smart," Peter snapped snidely, "as usual!"

They climb down to the ice, and Peter starts to go on the ice but it cracks so he backs off quickly, "Maybe I should go first," Beaver offered.

"Maybe you should," Peter agreed.

Beaver went on and patted the ice with his tail, but the ice cracked a little from the pressure he put on it, "You've been sneaking second helpings haven't you," Mrs. Beaver scolded.

"Well you never know what meal is gonna be your last! Especially with your cooking!" Beaver exclaimed.

Everyone started to cross very slowly. Ice cracked under their feet as they moved across, clinging to each other as the ice from above started to fall down.

"Oh no!" Lucy cried above her, and they all looked up to see wolves crossing the top of the waterfall, then back down to cut them off. Peter unsheathed his sword and stood defensively in front of his family, but not sure at all what to do with the sword.

Maugrim, the lead wolf from the night before, came towards Peter who had his sword promptly pointed at him, "Put that down boy, someone could get hurt," he growled mockingly.

Don't worry about me! Run 'im through!" Beaver shouted to Peter.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you," barked Maugrim.

"Stop Peter, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yelled.

Maugrim jeered, "Smart girl."

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Beaver screamed.

"Come on, this isn't you're war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go, but leave the little red head," Maugrim persuaded.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat gives you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan shouted angrily, "So, just drop it!"

Peter shot her a look, but never lowered his sword, "No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Beaver insisted.

"What's it gonna be Son of Adam? I won't wait forever, and neither will the river!"

"Peter!" Lucy screamed and she directed toward the waterfall that was beginning to crack.

"Hold onto me!" Peter directed as he drove his sword into the ice and held on to it, and everyone did as they were told as the waterfall broke through, and a huge waved came tumbling upon them. They rose out of the water, still hanging onto the ice and Peter felt Lucy slipping and grabbed onto her, and he felt Susan and Melissa slip off him to lay and hold onto the ice. They reached a bank and climbed out and Peter held up Lucy's coat, but no Lucy.

Susan looked at him, as he stared back helplessly and scared, "What have you done! Lucy! Lucy!" Susan cried out desperately.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" a little voice rang out not too far off. Peter whipped around and relief fell on him as he saw Lucy, struggling to keep her thin sweater on.

Peter gave her back her coat and Beaver smiles, "Don't worry dear, your brother has got you well looked after."

Susan and Melissa smiled as Peter started to put the soaking wet coat over Lucy, "Don't you dears worry; I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" Mrs. Beaver stated. And she was right. Right before their very eyes, the forest was beginning to bloom and the sun was peeking out brightly, already warming them up.

And it didn't take long for the snow to completely melt, allowing them to abandon their fur coats.

* * *

They continued their way to Aslan's camp, with the beavers leading the way. They soon discovered that it was quite the rocky terrain, and became more difficult to climb. Melissa jumped down from a large jutted rock, but landed wrong causing her to slip.

Peter caught her before she hit the ground, and straightened her. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she mumbled a 'thanks' and kept walking. A few more times through the terrain, Melissa slipped and Peter had to catch her.

The last time he caught her, he held her waist, as she grasped onto around his neck. Their faces were very close, past brushing noses and when Melissa went to say something, their lips brushed slightly. They pulled away immediately, coughing and straightening their clothes.

"Thanks," Melissa squeaked out as she ran off to catch up with the others. Peter stood there for a second, collecting what just happened and brought his fingers to his lips.

"Peter, hurry up!" he was jerked out of his thoughts by Lucy calling him. He ran up to them and continued on their trek, looking back at Melissa every few seconds, smiling slightly.

Arriving at a large campsite, they pressed on through the camp, coming across creatures that one could have never even imagined! While others were, or what appeared to be, average everyday animals that they could see in a zoo, but that wouldn't do them justice for they looked far too smart.

Susan observed the eyes following them, and asked no one in particular, "Why are they all staring at us?"

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny," Lucy commented, which made Peter laugh at Susan's face.

Melissa, who was in-between Mrs. Beaver and Lucy, noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mrs. Beaver was fidgeting, "Stop your fussing," Beaver whispered, "You look lovely."

She smiled at the married couple as they continued fussing over the small things, until arriving at a large red and gold tent. A centaur stood off to the side, staring at Peter, waiting what he had to say.

Peter unsheathed his sword and pointed it upwards, "We've come to see Aslan," Peter proclaimed, a slight hitch in his voice.

Suddenly, everyone began to bow and it became a very respectful silence. The children all looked to the tent and then a golden, majestic paw stepped out, followed by the magnificent body of the largest, greatest lion they had ever seen. Though, no matter how hard they tried, they could not be…frightened by the lion, even though they knew at once he was great, and above anything else they had known. Soon, they too bowed before the great king.

When he spoke, it was as if his voice could be lulling a small child to sleep, but somehow also could shake even the greatest force to its knees, "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome Susan, Lucy. Daughters of Eve. Welcome Lady Charlotte, and welcome Beavers, you have my thanks," Aslan greeted, but then he asked a question to which he seemed to already have an answer, "But if I may ask, where is the forth?"

"Our brother has been captured by the White Witch," Peter said sorrowfully.

"Captured? How could this have happened," Aslan inquired, but it had sounded more rhetorical, than an actual question; he already knew.

"He betrayed them, your Majesty," Beaver dropped the ball.

"Then he has betrayed as all!" the centaur declared, but Aslan silenced him with a slight growl in his throat.

"Peace, Oreius, I'm sure there's an explanation," Aslan stated, looking knowingly and expectantly at Peter.

Peter's head slightly drooped, "It's my fault really. I was too hard on him," he confessed.

Susan laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "We all were."

Lucy looked at Aslan, "Please, Sir. He's our brother."

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think," Aslan affirmed.

* * *

Peter stared out over the ledge, looking past the sea and into the distance where white towers peaked. He sighed but stiffened slightly when he felt Aslan approach.

Aslan sat down, "That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones, in one of which you will sit, as High King," when Aslan sees that Peter continues to stare at the castle doubtfully he slightly smiles, "You doubt the prophecy?"

"No, that's just it…" Peter lightly trailed off, "Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am!"

Aslan replied unphased, "Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley, Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat," he got a small laugh out of Peter and smiled with him, but he then became serious, "Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all of our destinies. Yours and mine."

"But I couldn't even protect my own family!" Peter reminded, ashamed.

"You brought them and Lady Charlotte safely this far," Aslan commented.

"Not all

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother. But I need you to consider what I ask of you. I too want my family safe," he finished softly. They both then heard laughing and giggling. They turned their attention downwards and saw the three girls running and chasing after each other, making their way to the woods, where a river was not far off. Then one of them in a pale, blue dress with gold lining stopped when a female fawn offered them a long white and red towel. Peter's eyes never left Melissa's figure. Aslan caught this and chuckled deeply, "Ah Peter, falling for the soon to be Queen of Narnia."

"Aslan, if I may ask. Why is Mel-I mean Charlotte being crowned Queen when there are only four thrones?" he asked.

Aslan sighed, "That is Lady Charlotte to know Peter. She may choose to tell you if she wishes, but that is her prophecy."

Peter didn't question any further knowing that he wouldn't get his answer. As they both enjoyed the silence of Aslan's Camp and loud piercing noise cut through the air. "Susan!" he broke off at a run, not caring that Aslan hadn't followed right away.

He ran across the river and saw two wolves at the base of a tree, snapping up at Susan and Melissa's dangling feet, "Get back!" he cried as he took out his sword.

"Peter!" Lucy cried.

Peter pointed his sword at Maugrim as the two wolves begin to circle around him, "Come on, we've already been through this," Maugrim scoffed, "We both know you haven't got it in you!"

Melissa, unlike Susan and Lucy who were both sitting in a tree, was hanging on with her hands on a high branch and her hands were starting to slip.

"Peter watch out!" Susan cried as the other wolf advanced on him, but Aslan pinned him down under his large paw.

"Stay your weapons!" Aslan ordered as Oreius had started to advance on Maugrim, "This is Peter's battle."

"You may think you're a king," Maugrim growled, "but you're going to die. Like a dog!" he howled as he lunged at Peter and knocked him to the ground. Melissa let out a scream as her and the girls jumped out of the tree and Susan pushed the wolf off of Peter, to reveal a very shaken and surprised Peter Pevensie. They captured him in a tight hug, which he return, happy to see them alright.

Aslan released the wolf and watch as it ran away through the trees, "After him. He'll lead you to Edmund."

"Peter," Aslan started, "Clean your sword," Peter obeyed and then Aslan directed him to kneel, and he placed his paw on Peter's shoulder, "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

Melissa smiled along with Susan and Lucy as Peter stood up with a new title and a stronger appearance.

* * *

Peter sat on the ledge he had earlier been standing on with Aslan as he overlooked the landscape as the stars glowed down on it. He was so in awe that he didn't hear Melissa approach.

"Peter, super is ready. Are you coming," She asked, coming up from behind him. He turned slightly and shook his head.

"Not hungry," he said, looking back up at the sky. He the grass shift next to him and he turned to see Melissa sitting next to him.

"Beautiful isn't it? You don't see stars like this in England, the city lights and traffic noise makes it hard," She said, leaning back slightly to get a better view.

"Melissa. Did Aslan talk to you about your prophecy?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." she sighed, sitting back up and looking at him. "Apparently, I was born to King Richard and Queen Penelope and they named be Charlotte. It was before the winter curse came to Narnia and during the war I was hidden when Jadis came after me. I sent to the real world, put in an orphanage and adopted by Professor Kirk."

"So he's not your real grandfather?" Peter asked and strangely at her. "How old would that make you then?"

Melissa laughed and looked back at the sky, "Let's just say that that man who accomplished to being 103 would be jealous of me," Peter burst out laughing and soon Melisa joined in. She placed a hand on his squeezed it slightly.

"So does this mean that I have to call you Charlotte now? Or..." he trailed off not sure what to say.

"I won't be use to it, but it helps with the practice of everyone else calling me it. So, sure." A loud horn sounded from camp meaning everyone should be in bed. Melissa had to share with Lucy and Susan, but she didn't mind at all.

"Bye Peter," she said standing up and walking back to camp. Peter watched her the whole way until she was out of sight.

There was one question on Peter's mind that he didn't ask Charlotte because he didn't want to intrude. The question was: _Why did the White Witch want Charlotte dead?_

* * *

**OKAY GUYS, THERE IS THE SEVENTH CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW YOUR OPINION. I HOPPED YOU LIKE THE MELISSA (CHARLOTTE) PETER FLUFF.**

**SOOOOO, THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY. BYEEEE!**

**REVIEW!**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	8. Try and Take Him

**Well, I was a little disappointed about the little reviews I got, but I was only two from the mark, and I was lazy and bored so I decided to update.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK: guest, IsobelFrances, Charlie, LittleRed, MableFable, THEFIREFLOWER, Charlie and the guest who reviewed on the last chapter. Thanks guys, I really enjoyed them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chronicles of Narnia, just my OC's. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis**

**THE LOST QUEEN****  
****CHAPTER EIGHT**

It was early in the afternoon when Peter stepped out of his tent. You couldn't see them; put if you looked closely you could see the small bags under his eyes. He was up all night, tossing and turning, wondering about Edmund and Charlotte.

He squinted his eyes as the high sun greeted him and he saw General Oreius cross his path. He looked up at the large rock where Aslan's tent was located at and Peter followed his gaze to see Aslan taking with Edmund whose head was bowed.

"See Peter, I told you they would find him," Charlotte's appeared next to him as Oreius retired to his tent. Peter turned and smiled at her and took in her appearance. She wore a forest green dress with gold threading that fitted her figure nicely. Her hair was braided and wrapped around her hair.

Susan and Lucy then came out of their tents, and saw them staring. They directed their gaze and Lucy nearly bounded over, "Edmund!" but Peter caught her and silenced her with a look. Aslan and Edmund both looked over and then shared a look before they returned down the slope.

Aslan spoke calmly, "What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past."

As Aslan walked away, Edmund approached the group and offered a sheepish half smile, "Hello."

The girls gave him whole-hearted smiles, and as Lucy continued to half hug her brother, Susan asked, "How are you feeling?"

Edmund gave a little shrug, "I'm a little tired."

Peter nearly barked the order, "Get some rest," Edmund gave a frown before turning to his tent. Peter regretted his tone, and after a quick glance at his forlorn looks of his sisters and the urging look of his intended he called back, "and Edmund," his brother faced him, looking as though he was about to get lectured but Peter gave him a warm smile, "try not to wander off."

Edmund returned the smile and nodded as he turned and headed inside the tent.

* * *

Later that morning, they all gathered on the grass outside their tents for breakfast. Lucy noticed Edmund's vigorous attack on the food, "Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Ed."

Everyone cracked a smile except Peter, "Make sure you pack some up for the return journey back."

They all glanced around, but Susan spoke up, "We're going home?"

Peter answered softly, but firmly, "You are. I promised Mum I'd you keep you four safe, but that doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

Charlotte glared at Peter, "Peter wait just a moment! We each have a prophecy for Narnia to complete."

"And they need us!" Lucy pleaded, "All five of us!"

"Lucy, it's too dangerous!" Peter argued, "You almost drowned, and Edmund was almost killed—"

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund spoke, surprising everyone into silence. Edmund hadn't spoken more than three words all morning, and was now glancing at them, a faint blush creeping onto his face, "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it," he said regrettably, but then looked Peter square in the face, "which is why we can't leave these people to suffer for it!"

Lucy holds Edmund's hand and gives him a reassuring smile, while Susan stands, "I suppose that's it then."

Peter tore his proud and admiring gaze from his younger brother, "We're going home?"

Susan picks up her bow and quiver, giving Peter a smirk, "to get in some practice."

* * *

After her intense sword training with Oreius, a tired and sweaty Charlotte made her way over to where Susan and Lucy stood down by the archery station.

Charlotte watched as Susan loaded an arrow into her bow and aimed it at the target. She stood there for a few minutes until she let go and watch the arrow sail across and into the white outer rim of the bull's eye. Lucy pulled out her dagger as Melissa was complementing Susan on the shoot.

They both looked up when a loud 'thunk' met their ears and Lucy's dagger was stuck in the red center of the bull's eye. Charlotte laughed when Lucy gave Susan a cheeky smirk.

Peter and Edmund quickly rode past them on a white and brown horse, practicing their sword work. "Come on! On Guard! Keep your sword up like Oreius showed us! Now block!" Peter shouted instructions as Edmund tried to follow them and block his brother.

Beaver came running quickly up the hill to the two kings, the horse Edmund was on reared back. "Whoa, horsey!"

The horse gave an indignant huff, "My name is Philip."

Edmund was caught off guard, "Oh…uh sorry."

Peter looked away, chuckling at his brother's surprise and faced Mr. Beaver, "You'd better come quickly!" Beaver exclaimed, "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here!"

The two brothers shared a look before quickly riding off, followed by Beaver, Charlotte, Susan, and Lucy.

* * *

Peter and Edmund arrived with the others in front of Aslan's tent, worried looks etched across their faces. When they saw the parade of vile creatures approaching Lucy clutched to Edmund's arm, while Susan hugged him from behind. Charlotte wanted to comfort him but felt so out of place, until she saw Peter. That was where her comfort belonged as she placed her hand on his shoulder and stood closely to him. Peter looked to her, concern and fear swam in his eyes, but also the flicker of appreciation to her. But his attention was soon given elsewhere.

The nasty dwarf Edmund identified as Ginarrbrick shouted, "Hail Jadis! The Queen of Narnia! Empress of the Lone Islands!"

The White Witch stared in front of her as four Cyclops' carried her upon a bier. As she past the Pevensie's she stared with a chilly indifference at Edmund, and Charlotte felt Peter stiffen. She was set down on the ground and she walks toward Aslan her head held high, "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan."

Everyone gasped, and Edmund dropped his head in shame, but Aslan's voice rolled over them, with not a spot of irreverence, "his offense was not against you."

The White Witch blinked impatiently, before speaking airily, "have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

Aslan growled, "Do cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan's teeth bared, his eyes glared with indignation, "I was there when it was written."

The Witch was momentarily at a loss for words after that verbal slap, but recovered with a vile smile, "then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

Peter drew his sword, and heard other drawing theirs as well including Charlotte's, "Try and take him then!" he challenged, standing firm and staring straight at her.

Jadis looked at him like a joke, "do you think mere force can deny me my right? Little King?" she turned away from Peter to address the entire company, "Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy," she pointed right at Edmund as the whole camp was shouting in alarm, "will die on the Stone Table…as is tradition," she gave Edmund one final, menacing glance before staring defiantly at the Great Lion, "you dare not refuse me!"

Aslan did not even hesitate, "Enough, I shall talk with you alone."

Everyone watched in dreadful silence as she walked past and entered the tent.

It seemed like hours before the White Witch finally exited Aslan's tent. She walked briskly off the large rock and stopped in front of the Pevensie's and Charlotte.

Aslan followed out and looked to the camp, "She has renounced her claim on the son of Adam's blood." The Narnians cheered, and the Pevensie huddled around Edmund hugging him, it ended when the White Witch spoke again.

"Well, well, well," she said with a snide smile. "If it isn't the _lovely _princess Charlotte. You eyes remind me of your fathers'. The same eyes that were filled with fear when I turned him to stone." Her and her little minions cackled as tears rimmed Charlotte's eyes.

Aslan growled, making the roll her eyes and stalk back to her bier. "How do I know your promise will be kept?" she asked as she sat down.

Aslan roared so fiercely, she instantly sat down with the look of a child who has just been reprimanded. The Narnians laugh and continue to cheer as she is taken out of the camp. Everyone was in such high spirits now, that no one had noticed Aslan sigh forlornly and walk slowly back into his tent.

Except Lucy.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's the eighth chapter for The Lost Queen. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I started school last week and it was crazy! **

**But I hope you like this chapter, and can I get at least 10 or more reviews before the next chapter comes out Friday? Yes, I'm setting dates now for stories, but only if my lovely readers can keep up the reviews.**

**So to recap: ten or more reviews, update Friday, and enjoy chapter nine! And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile.**

**BYE!**

**REVIEW**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


End file.
